


dreams at dusk

by rain_at_dawn



Series: chiaroscuro [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Collars, F/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, onesided het!2min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: They weren’t meant to last; at least, humans weren’t.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taeyeon
Series: chiaroscuro [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	dreams at dusk

Kibum had once told her that the answer lay in her scent.

_“So pure,”_ he’d sniggered into the arc of her neck, enjoying the shudder she failed to suppress. _“Reminds me of baby powder.”_

“Creep.” Taeyeon mutters, just like she’d done while he was still around. As if in response, a murder of crows arises from the midst of the distant tree-tops beyond the forest glade and scatters about the noon sky, colored a mild shade of russet in autumn.

_Evil motherfucker_ is what Minho dubs Kim Kibum, as does the rest of his pack. There’s a bite to that name she supposes must be pleasing to her, given the circumstances. But instead, it comes tinged with sadness when she says it out loud. Knowing Kibum, the bastard would have found this pleasing. Nothing like a good ego-stroking to have her in his graces.

There’s the soft footfall of paws on the ground, claws out like all wolves do; Taeyeon looks up to find Minho staring her down, his auburn fur warm to her sight and golden eyes boring into her.

* * *

_“So what do I call you? A vampire?”_

_“How about ‘oppa’ for a start?”_

It would never have ended well, that much had been apparent from the beginning. They had had to make do with the middle.

Kibum had been cold to touch, unsurprisingly. Quite fitting for a vampire, Taeyeon had believed, though it mattered little to the person she sought beyond that. When in love, know little and doubt even less. What else was the point of it all?

He’d been gentle the first time he’d sunk his teeth into her neck, palming her hips through her shirt like she was a piece of dough to be made ready for the fire. She had surrendered eagerly, perhaps too much. It was a dark Saturday dawn, much too late for regrets. The next couple of times would prove no different: she being willing and pliant in his hands, taking care not to shift as much as a breath while he fed from her, his touch growing rougher with need.

It had been his mistake to call her his own, to love her back, to be allowed entry into the little bungalow she lived alone in. He would beat himself up over it, concealing it from her during his broody spells of isolation. They weren’t meant to last; at least, humans weren’t.

_“Even the ones like me?”_

_“Especially the ones like you.”_

He would scoff at her lack of self-preservation instincts one second, then move between her legs and bury himself inside the tight, wet cavern his tongue had explored earlier, his mouth licked clean of her blood. The moment he’d find her sweet spot, she’d swear she could die happy in his arms. ‘Now or never’, she’d joke, knowing full well he’d never take her seriously.

Once the sun rose, the drops of blood would gleam in the light. Like rose petals. Like jewels. Like they were once something precious, even treasured.

* * *

_“What the hell did you ever see in him?”_

It’s a question that should never be so carelessly thrown about, but Minho rarely doubts his intentions. In any case, if there was an art to relationships, Taeyeon’s already made a mess of things, a fact that rolls out in volumes throughout the mess in her living-room. There are maps spread over any flat surface she could clear, littered with dusty manuscripts on the movement patterns of Kibum’s kind, but she tears her eyes away from them to fix Minho with a glare.

“Nothing,” she answers.

That much is true, but at the same time, it doesn’t feel like it. Kibum had never offered himself up to her like Minho tries to. On a scrap of notepaper, she keeps a list of the very things she’d known to be true of him, underlined in black ink in case she needed extra reassurance.

Firstly, his name. Secondly, the origin of the scar on his right eyebrow.

_“Got hit over the head with a flowerpot.”_

She’d circled that one; it felt nice and out-of-place.

Thirdly, and lastly, Kim Kibum had been turned in Daegu, many hundreds of years ago.

“To think that ahjusshi asked me to call him ‘oppa’.” Taeyeon complains later as she strokes Minho’s hair. He’s curled up beside her on her porch in human form, his head on her lap as they watch the sun sink down far over the horizon.

“He never meant anything he said.” Minho states bluntly, looking up at her with something that resembles pity. “You knew that, right?”

* * *

She’d already known what the leather collar around his neck concealed before he’d even given her an inkling of an idea. Taeyeon had held out on asking him, choosing to carefully tug at it during their time in her bed. The leather was only a few years worn out, just about masking the centuries-old bite mark from Kibum’s sire.

Sometimes, when he really vexed her, she would pull harder, especially when he climaxed. Later, she would waste countless hours wondering what really got him off: the feel of a hand on his neck or the memory of it.

_“We weren’t meant to last,”_ he’d offered as an apology, right before he left for what she hadn’t known to be the final time. It had been months and she was still no closer to accepting it.

“Bastard!” Taeyeon screams out towards the forest’s edge, long after the light has sunk past the horizon. “Fucking asshole!”

The night edges the tree-tops like an aura. Back at the bungalow, Minho is lying awake on the rug in front of her fireplace, ears pricked and tongue held. He would wait for her with an open heart, contrary to what his mind tells him: which is that Taeyeon is still waiting, despite everything that boils deep beneath her skin.

The moon is a curved sliver of light while Venus steadily approaches from the east; on the edge of the forest, Taeyeon screams her heart out. 


End file.
